dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hipper Wario vs Hoot Sans vs Maxevil Godzilla
Hipper Wario vs Hoot Sans vs Maxevil Godzilla is a what if? episode of DBX. Description Past Hipper vs Hoot vs Maxevil! It's the most wanked characters on the DBFW, beating others that should have stomped them! Who wins? The fight (IDK how this should start, so just stick with me on this one) H. Wario, H. Sans, and M. Godzilla perpare for a battle. HERE WE GOOOOOO! FIGHT!!! H. Wario and H. Sans immediately attempts to punch each other, and there fists collided causing a massive shockwave that destroys the city they where fighting in. M. Godzilla then attempts to step on the two, but both jumped out of the way. H. Sans then shoots a Gaster Blaster at M. Godzilla as it uses its laser breath to block it. As the blasts collided the entire country was turned into a crater. As the dust settled, H. Wario suddenly uppercuts M. Godzilla. The monster gets launched into the moon as H. Sans teleports after him. On the moon, the two started throwing asteroids at each other until M. Godzilla gets hit by one. H. Sans then uses his telekinesis to throw M. Godzilla back onto earth. As M. Godzilla gets back up, he runs right at H. Wario. H. Wario equipped his rocket hat and flew right at M. Godzilla, knocking him back into one of the few remaining buildings. Getting back up, M. Godzilla uses his magnet powers to pull H. Wario towards him thanks to the gold in his pocket. When H. Wario got closer, the monster whacked H. Wario with his tail, launching him to the moon. Suddenly, a huge bolder hit M. Godzilla in the back of the head. Turning around, he see's Danibom Mario standing on a building. Just as D. Mario was about to fight, however, Goldensans realized that Dani doesn't really like the "Danibom Mario" joke, so he quickly wrote him out. Thus, D. Mario just proofed out of existence. M. Godzilla just shrugged. Meanwhile, on the Moon, H. Hipper and H. Sans was during it out. At this point, however, the Moon was pretty much destroyed. So H. Wario decided to punch the moon into the Earth in hope of wiping out both H. Sans and M. Godzilla. So he does just that, but all it did was just mess up the Earth more. All three decided to take this to another planet. The three then went to Mars to continue. About 500 years later, all three where still fighting, with the entire universe in ruins. H. Sans decides to ends this once and for all, and teleports to the sun. Using his telepathic powers, he picked up the sun and threw it at H. Wario and M. Godzilla. Noticing this, H. Wario and M. Godzilla combined there fart nuke and laser breath to destroy the sun. It created a huge Supernova that wiped out what was left of the universe, leaving behind only a huge black space and the 3 combatants. Finally having enough, they all decided to throw there best attacks. H. Wario turned into Wario-Man, H. Sans grabbed the human SOULS, and M. Godzilla did a thing. They all then charged at each other with all their might as... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ...it created a explosion bigger then the Big Bang, not only destroying the entire multiverse, but also literally breaking the 4th-Wall. When the dust settled, all that was left was a giant monster tail, some yellow overalls, and a blue hoodie. The fight had finally been settled. The loser...was the multiverse. APOCALYPTIC K.O!!!!!! The explosion, however, woke up a monster in another dimension. The said monster looked around and spotted another figure, which yelled.... GRAND DAD Jimmy Rex V.S Grand Dad Coming soon DBX Results Winner: Tie Loser: Everyone Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:User Themed DBX Fights